


Finally

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Peter wants Tony so much - not a lot of plot





	Finally

“Just do it, Peter, Jesus.”

“It’s not that easy, Ned.”

“You're Spider-Man,” his friend pointed out. “He’s Ironman, yeah, but if he isn’t in the suit, he’s just Tony Stark.”

Peter groaned, frustrated and hard just _thinking_ about attempting what Ned was suggesting.

“Still… what if he doesn’t _want_ it? What if I’m reading him wrong?”

Ned shrugged, shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

“Then it’s the end of your world as you know it, I suppose,” he replied, his voice muffled.

Peter scowled.

“Thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

><><> 

Two days later, Peter was still frustrated. So fucking frustrated that it felt like he was never going to be soft, again. He was constantly jerking off, picturing Tony Stark under him, being driven into the bed – or the wall, or the shower tiles, depending on the scenario his besotted mind provided that particular time. He’d splatter himself with cum, stroking frantically, and even when he was done, he was still hard, thinking about it.

The very idea of having Tony Stark as his own.

“You alright?”

Peter started, turning toward Tony, who was looking at him, oddly.

“Yeah. Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“The voice modification in your new suit.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s good. Thanks.”

Stark frowned.

“Something on your mind, Peter? You’ve been acting a little odd, lately.”

More like batcrap crazy, but whatever.

“Yeah.” He hesitated, looking at the older man. He was wearing old jeans and a well-washed t-shirt that fit him so well Peter could see different muscles outlined under the fabric whenever he moved. He felt his cock twitch. “No.”

“Well?”

Tony’s beautiful eyes were amused, and Peter felt his heart skip a beat.

“You smell good.”

“What?”

Oh, sweet Jesus. _You smell good_? Seriously? That was the best that he could come up with? _Fuck_.

“You smell good,” he repeated, lamely. “New aftershave?”

“Yeah.” Tony’s voice went an octave lower. His expression softening as he looked over at him. “You like it?”

“Yes.” Peter hesitated, but then made his move. What the hell, right? He got up from where he’d been sitting at the table, mostly to hide his almost constant erection more than to get any work done, and he went over to stand behind Tony, who was still sitting on the stool. He leaned against the older man’s back, a hand sliding down his arm as he brought his nose right up against his jaw. “It’s delicious. Like you.”

He was close enough to feel Tony tremble at the words, and Peter felt a surge of lust run from his brain straight to his cock.

“Peter…”

Tony turned his head, and Peter caught his lips in a kiss.

What a kiss! The teen’s tongue brushed against the older man’s lower lip, licking tenderly, and at the same time demanding more. Tony moaned and his own lips parted at the sound, giving Peter the opening that he had been waiting for. His tongue stabbed into Tony’s mouth, eagerly, tasting him, testing him and teasing him.

Strong hands ran along Tony’s sides while his mouth was being claimed, and Peter found the hem of Tony’s shirt and slid it up, baring his stomach and then his chest. His fingers teased Tony’s nipples; one and then the other, and the older man whimpered into Peter’s mouth.

The teen groaned and pulled back, looking at Tony, intently.

“I need you, Tony,” he murmured. “You’re so beautiful. So masculine. Let me make you mine.”

“Yes…”

The shirt was off in an instant, and Peter pulled Tony to his feet, turning him around and trailing excited kisses along his neck, chest and then lower, to his belly. The older man watched as the teen reached for the button of his jeans and Peter could tell from the bulge straining Tony’s pants that he was eager, too. He unzipped him and reached into his underwear, pulling Tony’s cock out and immediately swallowing it, his hot mouth taking the entire length, easily.

_“Peter…!”_

The suddenness of the assault on his cock startled Tony almost into an immediate climax. But Peter didn’t wait to give him time to change his mind. He deepthroated Tony, burying his nose in the coarse hair at the base of his impressive cock, holding himself for as long as he could before pulling back with a sloppy, wet noise. He lapped the older man’s cock with the flat of his tongue, and then teased the head with the tip of his tongue until he could feel Tony’s hands in his hair, holding him tightly.

As if the teen had any intention of giving up his prize now that he was claiming it.

Peter’s hand went to Tony testicles, playing with the older man’s balls and caressing them as he started bobbing his head up and down, sliding that delicious cock into his throat with each motion and gently grazing his teeth against it as it moved out.

Tony groaned, the tightening hold on Peter’s hair and the sudden tenseness in the flesh was warning enough, and Peter made an eager noise as Tony climaxed, his orgasm rocketing through his cock and filling Peter’s mouth with hot, salty cum.

The teen swallowed it, and then swallowed Tony’s cock, trying to coax more out of it. Tony moaned, and Peter pulled back, looking up at him, and smiling at just how fucking hot Tony looked, just then.

“You liked that?”

“Oh, fuck… yes. Very much.,”

Peter chuckled, and pulled Tony’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles, and turned him around, facing him against the table. Tony whimpered as the teen’s hand found his neck and pushed him down, bending him over and pinning him.

“You’re so perfect, Tony,” Peter crooned, the hand that wasn’t holding Tony against the cool wood of the table reaching for his own jeans, opening them and freeing his throbbing cock. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Yes.” Tony tried to turn a little, to look at the teen standing behind him, suddenly pushing his legs as far apart as his jeans would allow, which was apparently enough, because he felt Peter’s fingers suddenly on his ass. “Please…”

“You need to be patient,” Peter practically purred, spitting on his fingers and sliding one against Tony’s puckered opening. “I’ve got to get you ready for me. Ready to be my fuck toy, right, Tony?”

“Yes. Jesus, I want you, Peter.”

He was stretching him, sliding his fingers into him, rough with his eagerness, although Tony didn’t seem to mind, judging by the way he was pushing back against the invasion. The teen pulled his fingers out, ignoring Tony’s whine of complaint and then guided the head of his cock to that perfect little hole and pressed himself forward, forcing Tony to submit to him.

The older man groaned as Peter filled him, driving into him with a series of short, eager thrusts that eventually found him hilted to the balls inside Tony.

“Oh, you’re tight,” Peter told him, approvingly, turning his head down to watch as his cock reappeared as he pulled himself back. “So fucking tight, Tony.”

Before Tony could say anything, the hand on the back of his neck tightened its grip and Peter slammed himself back into him, forcing a cry of pleasure and pain. Peter ignored it, pulling back once more and driving himself back into Tony’s ass, the motion making the sturdy table rock just a little. Peter grunted, a litany of praise accompanying each thrust as he found his rhythm and started fucking Tony in earnest, now, the older man held down so tightly by the teen’s powerful grip that all he could do was take what he was being given, and beg for more.

He finally grunted, his body tensing, his balls and cock so tight, suddenly, that it felt like _he_ was made of Iron. He drove in deep with a final, hard thrust, and came so hard that he felt like his balls were turning inside out and his vision went dim for just a moment. He covered Tony, completely, his belly on the older man’s back, holding him still and filling him, until there simply wasn’t anything left in him.

He sighed, and straightened up, his hand letting go of Tony’s neck and his cock sliding out of his now gaping ass. He smiled, though, in satisfaction, as a slight stream of his cum was pulled out with his cock and left a wet trail down Tony’s thigh.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, leaning over to kiss the older man’s shoulder and help him straighten up.

Tony smiled, immediately reassuring him, and turned, reaching for him and kissing him.

“It was perfect, Peter,” the older man said, when they pulled apart, breathless. “What took you so long?” 

 


End file.
